


The K2 - Univers Alternatif

by Maelyra



Category: The K2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelyra/pseuds/Maelyra
Summary: Dans K2, Kim Je-Ha est un ancien mercenaire reconverti en garde du corps pour un couple de candidat à la présidentielle. Il est chargé de protéger Anna, la fille caché du mari.Mais si les évènements s'étaient passé autrement ? Si Je-Ha n'avait jamais connu Anna ?Attention à ceux qui n'ont jamais vu le drama ou qui n'ont pas vu la totalité, je vais spoiler un maximum.Voila ce qui se passe lorsque je suis à fond dans un drama coréen mais que le fandom est vide.





	1. K2 Présentation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: le drama The K2 ne m'appartient pas et il en est de même pour les personnages.
> 
> J'ai adoré ce drama qui raconte l'histoire d'un ancien mercenaire reconverti en garde du corps et qui tombe amoureux de la fille qu'il doit protéger tout en se retrouvant mêlé aux petites histoires personnelles et politiques du couple qui l'a engagé.
> 
> Ji Chang-Wook l'acteur principal est un excellent acteur et le scénario est super donc si vous n'avez pas déjà regardé un drama c'est un excellent début.
> 
> J'ai commencé à écrire cette fanfiction car le fandom en manque cruellement, je ne l'ai même pas trouvé sur AO3.  
> Cette fanfiction est un travail en cours. Je suis trop perfectionniste pour mon bien et si je m'entendais il faudrait que je me refasse les 16 heures du drama pour la continuer. Donc je la poste telle qu'elle avec une moitié de correction par mon beta reader et une mise en page qui n'est pas dans les normes. J'ai principalement écrit ce qui me passait par la tête, donc on passe de la description au dialogue sans démarcation. 
> 
> Il est possible que je la reprenne plus tard mais ce n'est pas dans les projets immédiat. Merci de bien lire le début de la fanfiction afin de comprendre les éléments modifiés. D'autres seront expliqués tout le long.
> 
> Et bien sûr il y a masse de spoiler dans ce qui va suivre !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une présentation des personnages du drama The K2

Kim Je-Ha (acteur : Ji Chang-Wook)

<

 

Choi Yoo-Jin (Actrice Song Yoon-Ha)

Jang Se-Joon (Acteur Cho Seong-Ha)


	2. K2 Présentation

Et si K2 n'avait jamais connu Anna ? Si, au lieu d'un meurtre maquillé en suicide, il s'agissait d'un incendie et que Anna gravement blessée avait finalement succombée à ses brûlures plusieurs mois après ? Et si Jang Se-Joon savait que la cause de l'incendie était réellement le père de Yoo-Jin ? Que la relation entre Se-Joon et Yoo-Jin était plus cordiale bien qu'ils fassent toujours semblants d'être un couple idéal ?

 

Les événements de l'épisode 1 dans le bâtiment se passent à l'identique et Yoo-Jin décide toujours d'envoyer un tueur aux trousses de Je-Ha. Il a pour ordre d'attendre le retour de Je-Ha pour s'attaquer aux personnes le recueillant pour que la menace semble réelle et l'assassin, s'il n'arrive pas à tuer Je-Ha, doit l'envoyer droit sur le piège de Yoo-Jin.

 

Une fois à la résidence la discussion entre Je-Ha et Yoo-Jin se passe à l'identique jusqu'à la 2e rencontre. Puisqu'il n'y a pas l'intervention d'Anna, Yoo-Jin se rend compte que Je-Ha ne la tuera pas. Conscient de ça, Je-Ha a recourt au chantage avec la vidéo comme dans le drama et la fuite en voiture se passe à l'identique jusqu'au moment où Je-Ha entre au service de Yoo-Jin.

Le député Park Kwan-Soo et le Président de JB, Choi Sung-Won sont toujours les ennemis de Yoo-Jin et Se-Joon.

Je-Ha souhaite toujours la mort de Kwan-Soo pour l'assassinat de Raniya. il est toujours poursuivi par Interpol alors qu'il veut témoigner contre Blackstone.

 

Comme il n'y a pas Anna, Yoo-Jin charge Je-Ha d'être son garde du corps à elle. Je-Ha se retrouve donc au milieu de cet étrange couple qui se comporte plus comme de lointains amis loin des caméras.

Après l'incident de la lecture du testament de la tante de Yoo-Jin, (épisode 4) celle-ci ouvre l'accès du Cloud 9 à Je-Ha. Comme il n'y a pas Anna, il ne refuse pas le changement de logement et se rapproche encore plus de Yoo-Jin. Se-Joon voit que Yoo-Jin a changé depuis plusieurs jours, qu'en dehors des drames causés par sa belle-famille et par les rivaux, elle a l'air plus apaisée et il se renseigne sur Je-Ha qui en semble la cause.

Comme encore une fois Anna n'est pas là, sa recherche jusqu'à son choc anaphylactique n'a pas lieu ainsi que la discussion entre Maître Song Young-Choon et Je-Ha.

 

Lors de l'épisode 7 après que Je-Ha l'ait sauvé du piège de Park Kwan-soo, Se-Joon demande à parler avec Je-Ha. Leur discussion a donc lieu à la place de celle entre Anna et son père.

Il lui parle de sa rencontre avec Hye-Rin, du départ de celle-ci aux États-Unis sans savoir qu'elle était enceinte, de sa rencontre avec Yoo-Jin qui lui avait permis de se remettre de ce départ, de leur mariage au début heureux, jusqu'au retour de Hye-Rin et de Anna.

Il parle de son infidélité envers Yoo-Jin, de la colère et de la tristesse de celle-ci et qu'elle était sur le point de demander le divorce malgré le fait que cela affecterait les ambitions du couple.

Le père de Yoo-Jin, qui ne veut pas de ce divorce, a demandé à Song Young-Choon de menacer Hye-Rin. Young-Choon incendie la maison comme avertissement pour que Hye-Rin parte du pays, mais ne sait pas que Hye-Rin a pris des somnifères cette nuit là. Elle meurt étouffée par la fumée de l'incendie.

Anna voulant chercher sa mère se retrouve menacée par les flammes. Yoo-Jin qui a entendu parler du plan de son père souhaite empêcher Young-Choon mais arrive trop tard pour sauver Hye-Rin. Elle arrive à sortir avec Anna qui est brûlée mais elle est également blessée.

 

Young-Choon s'en voulant, raconte la vérité à Se-Joon qui retrouve sa femme et sa fille à l’hôpital.

Quand Yoo-Jin se réveille, elle et Se-Joon discutent. Elle lui en veut de son infidélité, mais sait que tant que son père est en vie elle ne pourra pas divorcer. Le couple décide de continuer à faire semblant d'être heureux devant les caméras. En allant voir Anna dans sa chambre d’hôpital, Yoo-Jin n'arrive pas en vouloir à cette enfant gravement blessée qui est presque certainement condamnée, et décide de la faire passer pour sa filleule et de faire comme si elle avait été amie avec Hye-Rin à son retour en Corée. Se-Joon refuse de voir Anna au début et ils décident de ne pas dévoiler la vérité sur sa filiation.

 

Au fil des semaines Yoo-Jin s'attache à Anna, commençant même à la considérer comme sa propre fille. Malheureusement plusieurs mois après l'incendie, comme les médecins le craignaient, Anna a des complications dues à ses brûlures aux poumons et se retrouve intubée et finalement meurt d'une infection avancée des poumons. Yoo-Jin et Se-Joon sont effondrés par la nouvelle et chacun se mure dans son silence, elle ne peut pas pardonner à son mari et vient de perdre sa meilleure chance d'avoir un enfant alors que lui à perdu ses deux amours et sa fille. Le couple vit chacun de son coté et ne se retrouve que lors des sorties officielles.

 

Après la mort du père de Yoo-Jin, ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent toujours pas divorcer car ils ne sont pas assez puissants séparément pour affronter le groupe JB repris par le demi-frère de Yoo-Jin et sa mère. Ils continuent donc à faire semblant d'être un couple modèle alors que chacun mène sa vie.

Se-Joon noie son chagrin dans les femmes même s'il sait qu'il blesse Yoo-Jin. Yoo-Jin laisse passer les infidélités de son mari qu'elle n'aime plus mais qu'elle n’arrive pas à détester. Son ambition de récupérer JB la fait pousser Se-Joon à devenir président, et ce dernier la laisse faire car il n'arrive pas à trouver d'autre but à sa vie. Ils sont donc devenus alliés dans la poursuite de la présidence et se montrent implacables envers leurs ennemis. Yoo-Jin se montre bien plus radical que Se-Joon afin de ne montrer aucune faiblesse, d'où la poursuite de Je-Ha, bien qu'elle n'aurait réellement attaquée les personnes ayant aidé Je-Ha que si celui-ci avait réellement dévoilé les informations qu'il avait.

 

Après avoir parlé de ce passé, Se-Joon indique qu'il a vu Yoo-Jin changer ces derniers temps, qu'il l'a même surprise en train de sourire, un vrai sourire, pas les sourires cyniques qu'il a pris l'habitude de voir, et qu'il avait l'impression de revoir sa femme au début de leur mariage. Il lui dit qu'après avoir cherché ce qu'il se passait, il a découvert qu'elle ne souriait que quand il s'agissait de Je-Ha, quand elle le regarde ou que quelqu'un parle de lui. Il l'a regardé quand Je-Ha est présent derrière elle, et elle lui a paru bien plus forte que jamais, qu'elle semblait bien plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Se-Joon demande à Je-Ha s'il se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe, que sa femme est tombée ou est en train de tomber amoureuse de Je-Ha. Il lui demande également ce qu'il compte faire et si c'était son but.

 

Je-Ha lui répond qu'il n'est pas idiot et qu'il a vite compris qu'il était favorisé par rapport aux autres gardes du corps, même si au début il pensait que ce n'était qu'à cause du chantage (la vidéo qu'il menace d'envoyer aux médias au début du drama). Ce n'est pas son intention d'utiliser les sentiments de Yoo-Jin mais il a besoin d'elle pour pouvoir se venger. Elle sait la raison qui le pousse à rester, car c'est elle-même qui a proposé cet arrangement : ses services de garde du corps et le report de l'envoi du mail en échange de la mort de l'homme qui a fait tuer celle qu'il aimait. Pour l'instant Yoo-Jin ne lui a pas fait d'avances mais il ne sait pas comment réagir si elle le fait.

 

Se-Joon demande à Je-Ha si il lui serait possible d'avoir des sentiments réciproques pour Yoo-Jin et que si ce n'est pas le cas il devrait partir dès maintenant. Yoo-Jin a déjà été suffisamment blessé par les hommes, lui le premier. Il ne l'aime peut-être plus d'amour mais elle est tout de même une présence dans sa vie qu'il ne peut plus effacer, comme une cicatrice preuve d'un amour passé.

 

En pensant à Yoo-Jin, Je-Ha repense également à Raniya sa fiancée, sa seule référence en terme d'amour. La similarité de ses sentiments le surprend, surtout qu'il comprend à quel point il lui serait facile d'aimer Yoo-Jin.

 

La laisserez-vous faire ? Demande Je-Ha.

 

Je n'ai en aucun cas mon mot à dire dans ses actions, mais pour les tiennes en cas de réponse négative je peux intervenir. Tu pourras garder ton nom d'emprunt et vu tes compétences un travail ne serait pas très difficile à trouver, tu auras juste à t'assurer de ne jamais croiser notre chemin à nouveau.

 

Et si je dit que je pourrais l'aimer ?

 

Tu connais déjà les implications. Tout doit rester secret. Je n'ai pas le même talent que Yoo-Jin pour effacer les traces mais si tu peux la rendre heureuse, je n'ai pas le droit de dire non. Mais il te faudra rester de marbre face aux menaces contre elle. Tu le sais déjà, nos rivaux sont puissants. Tu peux agir comme son bouclier en cas d'attaque physique mais tu dois la laisser agir contre leurs menaces. Et il y a des choses qu'elle ne pourra pas toujours te dire, des plans qui demandent que l'effet de surprise soit total de la part de tous, même des personnes les plus proches de nous. Tu étais là lors de la réunion, crois-tu que tu aurais réagi de la même façon si tu avais su que c'était mon plan de me faire faire lancer des œufs dessus ? Et pour le reste du monde tu ne vaux pas la salive que dévoiler un tel secret demande et des personnes intéressées pourraient se poser des questions.

Tu ne devras agir dans l'intérêt de Yoo-Jin que dans la limite de tes fonctions. La scène que tu as faites à la réunion de l'enterrement sera ta limite. On peut excuser un garde du corps zélé mais pas un garde du corps amoureux. Aux premiers signes que nos ennemis savent qui tu es réellement, tu quittes JSS et pars loin d'elle. Est-ce clair ?

 

Ne devrais-je pas plutôt en parler avec elle ?

 

Sur ce point, et sur ce point uniquement elle te répondra la même chose. Cette année nous ne pouvons nous permettre la moindre faiblesse. Je deviens président et nous gagnons la guerre ou nous tombons tous.

 

Le téléphone de Je-Ha sonne peu après avec un message de Yoo-Jin lui demandant d'aller au Cloud 9, alors qu'un des assistants de Se-Joon frappe à la porte rappelant un rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.

 

Bien je crois que l'on s'est tout dit. Il n'y aura certainement plus besoin d'avoir ce genre de conversation entre nous dans l'avenir. Au revoir Kim Je-Ha.

 

Monsieur. Dit Je-Ha en inclinant la tête.

 

De retour au QG de la JSS et dans l'ascenseur le menant au Cloud 9, Je-Ha se demande s'il a bien fait de répondre pratiquement oui à cette relation. Encore troublé il arrive dans l'antre de Miroir où l'attend Yoo-Jin.

 

Mon mari n'est certainement vraiment pas le plus discret des hommes quand il essaye de s'entretenir en secret. Nous sommes juste chanceux que ma chère Miroir puisse surveiller ses actions. Les enregistrements des caméras ont déjà été modifiés et les originaux stockés par Miroir.

 

J'aurai cru plus prudent de les effacer

Yoo-Jin s'esclaffe et évite le regard de Je-Ha un instant avant de finalement le regarder dans les yeux.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas effacer ces enregistrements, au fond d'elle, elle en avait besoin, de cette preuve que Je-Ha pouvait peut-être l'aimer. Doucement elle se lève et se dirige vers lui.

 

Comprends-tu ce que tu fais K2 ?

Il ne réagit pas, la regardant juste avancer vers lui puis poser sa main sur sa mâchoire, ses doigts caressant sa joue.

Comprends-tu ce que tu me fais Kim Je-Ha ? Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière possible. Pas avec moi.

 

Il ferme les yeux et inspire longuement. Ce nom c'est elle qui lui avait donné, une chance de vivre normalement, un espoir de pouvoir se venger. Mais après la vengeance qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Même s'il rétablissait son nom, ce qu'il comptait faire après sa vengeance, qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait ?

Il n'avait toujours connu que la vie de soldat mais il ne pouvait plus tuer et même s'il le pouvait en avait-il envie ? Peut-être devrait-il essayer de continuer sa vie telle qu'elle est lancée. Tenter sa chance à nouveau. Il n'a rien à perdre.

 

Il pose sa main sur celle de Yoo-Jin et attire celle-ci vers sa bouche avant d'en embrasser la paume tout en ouvrant les yeux pour voir la réaction de Yoo-Jin. Son geste la fait hoqueter de surprise mais sa main reste prise par celle de Je-Ha. Il fait retomber leurs mains de son visage mais les laisse en contact.

 

Je ne sais pas. Dit-il. Je crois que …

Au fond de lui il avait peur, mais il n'avait pas l’habitude de cette peur. Les champs de bataille, la peur pour sa propre vie, il connaissait mais cette peur là. Elle était bien trop nouvelle. Il l'avait évité mais elle s'était invitée, silencieuse, dans son subconscient. La peur de ressentir quelque chose et de le perdre. De perdre l'autre.

 

Tu as peur. Répond simplement Yoo-Jin. Tu as peur de souffrir et je comprends. Ça fait si mal. De voir tes rêves être détruits, balayés.

 

Les yeux de Yoo-Jin trahissaient sa souffrance et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voulait faire quelque chose pour effacer cette souffrance. Ce n'était pas de la pitié même après avoir entendu Se-Joon raconter le désastre de leurs vies. Un peu de compassion certainement, car même si ce ne sont pas les mêmes circonstances ils avaient tous deux perdus leurs premiers amours. Une envie de rencontrer une âme aussi blessée que la sienne, de partager la douleur pour pouvoir l'effacer un peu.

 

Sans vraiment le chercher, le visage de Je-Ha s'approchait de celui de Yoo-Jin, alors que leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés.

 

Est-ce que …

 

Il ne savait pas comment le formuler. Est-ce qu'il avait le droit ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait se le permettre ? De ressentir ce besoin de retrouvailles. De chercher à étouffer la douleur alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas vengé Raniya.

 

Tu peux, répond Yoo-Jin. Me laisseras-tu également ?

Yoo-Jin combla un peu plus le vide entre eux en prenant entre ses mains le visage de Je-Ha, abandonnant la main de ce dernier qui la tenait jusqu'à présent.

Il hocha légèrement la tête. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Yoo-Jin pose ses lèvres sur celle de Je-Ha, doucement comme pour voir s'il s’enfuirait, ce dangereux loup.

Mais il ne s'enfuit pas. Alors Yoo-Jin laisse ses mains glissaient jusqu'aux épaules de Je-Ha qu'elle serre tout en poussant un peu plus sa bouche sur la sienne.

Et ces deux gestes semblent réveiller Je-Ha qui répond enfin à ce baiser. Ses mains se posent sur la taille de Yoo-Jin avant que ses bras ne l'entoure complètement et l'attire vers le corps solide de Je-Ha.

Longtemps cela faisait si longtemps que Yoo-Jin n'avait pas ressenti ça. Une envie dévorante de s'abandonner. Son corps fourmillait, ses jambes étaient comme molles et elle se sentait tomber, mais ces bras autour de sa taille l'en empêchaient.

Elle en voulait plus. Ses mains remontaient dans les cheveux de Je-Ha comme pour empêcher la fin de ce baiser.

 

Je-Ha continuait de l'embrasser tout en la soutenant, il l'avait senti glisser mais avait maintenu sa prise sur la taille de Yoo-Jin. Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre fin à ce baiser. À part ce baiser dans le désert avec Raniya, il n'avait pas réellement embrassé d'autres femmes. Il avait accepté d'attendre leur mariage avant d'aller plus loin, comme le voulait la religion de Raniya. Mais elle était morte seulement quelques jours après. Par sa faute. Lentement il dirigeait Yoo-Jin vers la table de conférence et la souleva légèrement pour qu'elle s'y retrouve assise.

 

Finalement ils mirent fin au baiser, hors d'haleine. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, lui les cheveux en bataille, elle avec sa robe légèrement de travers, sa veste froissée et son rouge à lèvres effacé pour laisser place à la rougeur de ses lèvres gonflées. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans un état semblable, lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de sa voiture en flamme.

Alors que leur regard se retrouvaient, un toussotement se fit entendre à la porte. Je-Ha se retourna pour voir la chef Kim, la secrétaire de Yoo-Jin qui leur tournait le dos.

 

Le désavantage d'une pièce de sécurité niveau D, insonorité complète dans les deux sens, et complètement perdus dans leur baiser ils ne l'avaient même pas entendu entrer.

 

Il s'écarta de Yoo-Jin afin qu'elle puisse descendre de la table et reprendre contenance. Elle ajustait sa robe et sa veste alors qu'il essayait de se recoiffer. Ils évitaient de se regarder, comme des enfants pris en faute. Je-Ha se tourna finalement vers un des murs, tournant le dos à Yoo-Jin et à la chef Kim.

 

Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Yoo-Jin.

 

Le rapport du Président sur le piège tendu par Park Kwan-Soo à la réunion est arrivé.

 

Bien. Où sont le Président et le chef Joo ?

 

Le chef Joo vient de quitter le commissariat de police où sont détenus la femme et le garde du corps, le Président est encore en réunion.

 

Bien. Retournons à la maison, il nous faut préparer les documents pour ces messieurs du ministère public. Que le chef Joo nous rejoigne immédiatement là-bas et le Président devrait arriver après sa réunion. Attendez-moi là-haut.

 

Bien Madame. Je fais préparer votre voiture et je vous y attend.

 

Une fois la chef Kim parti, Yoo-Jin se tourne vers Je-Ha.

 

Je-Ha. Dit-elle simplement tout en récupérant un miroir dans son sac

 

Ce dernier se retourna, et la regarda.

 

Accompagne-moi à la voiture. Je veillerai à ce que tu ais la journée de repos, tu as travaillé tard à cause de mon mari et de toute façon je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir de la maison avant tard dans l'après-midi avec la visite du procureur et le retard dans mon emploi du temps que ça va causer. Franchement il aurait pu au moins m'en parler un peu avant.

Tout en parlant elle réajustait son maquillage et sa coiffure avant de remettre le miroir à sa place et de mettre son sac à l'épaule.

 

Que vous soyiez prête en avance aurait été trop suspect. Je crois que votre mari et moi avons eu cette discussion.

 

Cela n'empêche que c'est un désagrément. Tutoie moi Je-Ha, au moins quand nous sommes en privé. Surtout dans cette pièce. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte et posant sa main sur le bras de Je-Ha au passage. On y va ?

 

Il confirme son accord d'un hochement de tête et guide Yoo-Jin d'une main dans le bas de son dos, sous sa veste, et d'un bras vers l'avant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe dans les escaliers.

 

Ce geste est bien plus agréable dans ces circonstances ne trouves-tu pas ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire, tout en traversant le long couloir vers l'ascenseur. Elle voulait parler de la main de Je-Ha dans son dos, geste qu'il avait déjà eu envers Yoo-Jin peu après son humiliation aux funérailles de sa tante. A cet instant là cette main lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de bâton la forçant à se redresser, mais aujourd'hui elle ne sentait que la chaleur de la main de Je-Ha se répandre sous sa robe, elle en venait à souhaiter qu'aucun tissu n'entrave cette chaleur.

Elle eut un bref éclat de rire, ce qui surpris Je-Ha qui s'arrêta mais repris après un geste de la tête de Yoo-Jin.

 

Tu perds la tête ma fille, ne te sens-tu pas honteuse d'avoir de telles pensées ? N'en as-tu pas eu assez avec ce baiser ? Ne te perds pas. Pensa-t-elle en regardant les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer devant eux. Mais en voyant la réflexion de Je-Ha sur ces parois de métal, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à avoir honte. Et que ce baiser, si cela devait être le dernier venant de lui, avait été parfait. Elle ferma les yeux tout en se pinçant les lèvres, se rappelant de chaque détail et souhaitant pouvoir renouveler ce moment. Les yeux toujours fermés elle manqua ainsi le regard de Je-Ha qui se portait sur ses lèvres pincées, semblant résister à une envie soudaine de l'embrasser à nouveau.

 

Ce ne fut que quand l'ascenseur s’arrêta que les deux reprirent leurs esprits, essayant de reprendre contenance pendant les quelques milli-secondes précédant l'ouverture des portes.

 

Yoo-Jin allait monter dans la voiture dont la porte était tenu par Je-Ha quand elle lui dit qu'elle retournerait certainement au Cloud 9 après ses rendez-vous du lendemain, puis elle monta dans la voiture dont Je-Ha referma la porte et par la vitre elle le vit hocher la tête.

 

Chef Kim, le rapport je vous prie.

 

Quelques minutes à peine après leur départ, alors que Yoo-Jin feuilletait soigneusement le rapport, la Chef Kim osa enfin prendre la parole.

 

Madame …

 

Je ne veux pas de vos remontrances, coupa vivement Yoo-Jin. Les personnes qui le doivent ont déjà été informés. Kim Je-Ha est et restera mon garde du corps. Ce qui se passe après dans ma vie privée ne vous concerne en rien, Chef Kim. Tenez-vous en à votre place.

 

Bien Madame.

 

A la résidence, la chef Kim supervisait la mise en carton des documents qui seront donnés au procureur lors de sa visite le lendemain matin alors que Yoo-Jin s'affairait à trouver des solutions au problème qu'était le député Park Kwan-Soo, avant de se retirer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit.

 

Le lendemain matin tout se passa comme prévu par Yoo-Jin, le procureur ne prit que les documents préparés la veille. Et par le biais des informations à la télévision elle put voir que leur rival principal allait passer une bien mauvaise journée en comparaison. Elle s'affaira donc aux dernières affaires prévues de la journée avec le sourire.

Pendant ce temps, malgré qu'il soit au repos, Young-Choon avait « forcé » Je-Ha a participer à l’entraînement des hommes en début d'après-midi après que Young-Choon ait à nouveau invité Je-Ha à manger avec lui. Les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié après que Je-Ha ait aidé l’entraîneur à conquérir le cœur de la médecin en chef de la JSS. Cette dernière soupirait quand elle les voyait ensemble, déclarant que le plus âgé avait une très mauvaise influence sur son cadet.

 

Après cet échauffement, Je-Ha s’entraîna une bonne heure de son coté avant de prendre une douche et de traîner un peu dans les locaux. Ne se sentant pas de sociabiliser, il termina son errance dans le salon du Cloud 9. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il s'endormit et fut trouvé quelques heures plus tard par Yoo-Jin.

 

A son arrivée au QG, Yoo-Jin lui avait téléphoné mais l'appel n'avait pas semblé passé. Le personnel lui avait assuré que Je-Ha n'avait pas quitté le bâtiment. Souriante elle sut vite où le trouver puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit dans les locaux où les ondes téléphoniques ne passaient pas tant qu'elle n'était pas dans l'endroit en question, et ce afin d'éviter tout espionnage ou localisation.

 

Assise sur le canapé laissé libre, elle observait Je-Ha dormir, un peu inquiète. Son sommeil n'était pas paisible, il s'agitait en murmurant, et ses yeux clos laissaient coulés des larmes. Elle voulait le réveiller, ou au moins essayer de le toucher pour le réconforter mais elle s'était renseigné sur le syndrome post-traumatique et il était déconseillé d'essayer de toucher quelqu'un en souffrant sans qu'il ne le voit ou sente en premier. Elle savait que Je-Ha était bien plus fort physiquement qu'elle et n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire par pur réflexe.

 

Elle n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup plus longtemps avant que Je-Ha ne se réveille en sursaut. Assis, les coudes sur les genoux, se prenant la tête dans ses mains, les yeux brouillés de larme et les idées encore embuées par son cauchemar, il ne remarqua pas Yoo-Jin.

Celle-ci se leva doucement et se mit à genoux devant lui, en faisant attention de ne pas le toucher puis l'appela doucement par son nom.

Il sursauta, levant la tête pour apercevoir Yoo-Jin. Elle sortit de son sac un mouchoir, repoussa ses mains et lui souleva le menton. Elle essuyait délicatement les traces de larmes laissés sur les joues de Je-Ha, qui l'observait avant de fermer les yeux. Yoo-Jin avança son visage et posa un baiser sur les yeux fermés.

 

Bientôt, ce sera pour très bientôt. Lui dit-elle doucement. Nous avons lancé l'offensive il faudra peu de temps avant qu'il n'essaye de répliquer mais quand nous l'aurons poussé à bout et qu'il essaiera de se cacher, j'emploierai tous les moyens pour que nous soyons enfin débarrassé de lui. Alors Raniya pourra reposer en paix et tes cauchemars seront apaisés.

 

Elle caressait son visage triste, ne souhaitant que le réconforter. Les yeux de Je-Ha tombèrent sur le mouchoir qu'avait utilisé Yoo-Jin. Ou, pour être plus exact, le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné aux funérailles. Elle l'avait lavé, il avait senti son parfum embaumer le tissu et elle l'avait gardé sur elle. Comme la veille il prit une des mains de Yoo-Jin posée sur son visage pour la porter à sa bouche, déposant un léger baiser de remerciement dans la paume.

 

Il se doutait que la position actuelle de Yoo-Jin devait être inconfortable avec sa jupe et ses talons, alors il posa ses mains sur sa taille et fit mine de l'aider à se lever. Yoo-Jin comprenant son intention, accompagna le geste et se retrouva debout devant lui avant de s'écarter un peu.

 

Je-Ha se leva à son tour et une de ses mains remit en place une des mèches de cheveux de Yoo-Jin, mais alors qu'il semblait s'approcher plus d'elle, Yoo-Jin l'en empêcha.

 

Je veux, commença t'elle. Je veux que tu sois avec moi sans aucune autre intention. Tu as accepté mon offre en échange de la vie de Park Kwan-Soo. Tant qu'il est vivant, aucun de nous deux n'aura l'esprit libre. Et si je peux faire en sorte que tes pensées ne se dirigent que vers moi, alors je ferai tout pour que ça arrive. Me trouves-tu trop exigeante ?

 

Non. Répond Je-Ha. C'est légitime. Tu as déjà vécu une relation où tu n'étais pas l'unique pensée de l'autre et tu en as été blessée. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'a fait jusque là et même si je ne suis pas totalement d'accord avec tes méthodes, tu le fait pour te protéger.

 

Viens Miroir a très bien travaillé alors que nous étions occupé.

 

 


End file.
